Jacob returns Feedback recommended
by User45456
Summary: Jacob returns. Feedback recommended


**CHAPTER 1**

The beginning (incarnation unknown)

Location Bridge

Jax and Tom begin walking in line with Grougaloragran.

"How is Jacob? Questioned Jax.

"He died in a battle many months ago," Tom said sadly. "But he gave me one final message".

"How?" Said Jax confused.

"He appeared in front of me for a few minutes." Said Tom. "His spirit was made out of some sort of energy which I am not sure what type of energy it is. He gave one final message and vanished."

"What was the message" Said Jax.

"He said that one day he will return and that the Xelor must not get his hands on this!" yelled Tom.

"What?" said Jax.

Tom pulls out a black egg with red swirls.

"This dofus." Said Tom. "He gave me this as well as his big black hat."

"A dofus?" said Jax with a confused face.

"Take a look." Said Tom. "I read his book about his people and apparently there is a seventh pair of council members not just the six. This must be number seven kept hidden since forever."

"Is that Jacob?" Whispered Jax.

"Yes, it is him with his brother," said Tom.

"That's impossible!" said Jax. "His brother is a dragon?"

"it seems so according to this book." Answered Tom. "He wrote a lot about his previous life maybe even lives."

"But the lost civilization disappeared thousands of years ago." Said Jax. "Never mind please read the page about Reincarnation."

"Ok." Said Tom. "Once we have perished, we will return back to our dofus. Once the dofus has enough Wakfu it will hatch. When we are reborn, we will have no memories of our previous self. It also says that Jacob has lived hundreds of lives since the dawn of time."

"Stop right there." Said Jax with confusion. "You mean that when the dofus hatches, he won't remember who we are?"

"Yes!" said Tom. "What are you staring at?"

30 seconds later

"Tom is that dofus meant to be glowing?" Questioned Jax.

"It's hatching," said Tom. "According to Jacob's predecessors' book, there is a dragon called Phaeris. We must take Jacob and his brother to him. He is the only one left who can train and look after these two cuties.

"You know Jacob's predecessor and Jacob are basically the same person just without his predecessors' memories so you can still call him by his name." answered Jax.

The dofus finishes hatching.

"Jacob and his brother are very beautiful." Said Tom. "Those wings on his head are so cute."

Grougaloragran finally defeats Nox while keeping Yugo, Jacob and Jagarr safe. Tom grabs a picture with a date on the bottom right.

"According to this picture Jacob's predecessor looked amazing, especially since he was over fifty thousand years old." Said Tom.

"Fifty Thousand years old!" Yelled Jax in shock.

"Yes!" Said Tom. "Now that counter resets to zero and so does his brothers. According to this book Jacob lost his brother over ten thousand years ago during the battle against a race known as the Mechasm's."

"Now it's time for them to be reunited" answered Jax.

Jax places Jacob in his big black hat to hide his newly growing wings.

"There you go." Smiled Jax. "You will be nice and warm now. This hat belonged to your predecessor."

"So cute." Smiled Tom.

"If Jacob is here then there must be more of his people." Yelled Jax.

Grougaloragran faces Tom and Jax.

"Grougaloragran demands that you give up the Eliatrope and Dragon!" Warned Grougaloragran.

"Who are you?" Answered Tom.

"This is Grougaloragran." Said Grougaloragran. "Grougaloragran is a mighty dragon hidden in a different form. Now give Grougaloragran the dofus and that book!"

"OK!" Whispered Tom as he began to tremble.

Once Tom handed the dofus to the disguised dragon they ran away as quickly as they could frightened to what would have happened to them if they stayed.

2 minutes later

"Grougaloragran says hello," said Grougaloragran. "You little one will grow up with Yugo and your brother will grow up with Adamai." "Grougaloragran didn't know there was a seventh pair of council members." Smiled Grougaloragran. "But he is happy that Yugo will have some family from the very beginning."

Grougaloragran then snuggles Jacob up with Yugo.

Grougaloragran continues to stroll until he sees Alibert. Grougaloragran then begins to choose a tofu for Yugo. A message is then applied thanks to a magical feather made of Wakfu for Alibert to see. Once Grougaloragran has arrived he teleports back to Oma island. Alibert comes over happy to see 2 tiny children. Alibert takes them both home as his own and begins to raise them.

 **Year 2**

 **Year 4**

Day 1

Location house

It was a rainy day and Jacob decided to go out in the rain

"Jacob, you are completely soaked?" Answered Alibert. "Never mind let's get you cleaned up. Yugo please can you fetch a towel?"

"Yes dad," said Yugo.

2 minutes later

"Here you go," said Yugo

Jagarr immediately jumps up to his brother Jacob

Settle down little dragon" said Alibert. "Yugo would you mind taking Jacob to the bath and then wait for me?"

"Sure thing" smiled Yugo.

"Jacob you are very quiet." Said Alibert "you need to speak more."

"Ok!" Said Jacob

Yugo then runs up with Jacob to the bath. After a moment Alibert follows. When they get to the bath Alibert turns on the bath and undresses Jacob and Yugo. Alibert takes both of their hats off and puts them on a rack. After their hats are hung up Alibert picks them up one by one and puts them in the tub.

10 minutes later

"Let's get some dry clothes on you too." Said Alibert. "I have dried off your hat for you so you can put that back on."

Alibert hands Jacob his black hat which Jacob puts on his head.

"Thank you, Papa" whispered Jacob.

"My pleasure Jacob" smiled Alibert. "Dinner should be on the counter."

Yugo and Jacob both eat their dinner. After Yugo and Jacob had finished eating Alibert came down to meet the Eliatropes at the table.

"Jacob and Yugo!" Yelled Alibert. "This book contains more information about you and your people. On the note Jacob, I was told to give it to you when you were older.

"Thank you so much, papa." said Jacob. " I will make sure to read it".

"It is my pleasure Jacob," said Alibert. "Now off to bed.".

Yugo and Jacob head up to their bedrooms to go to sleep.

"Jacob." Whispered Alibert. "I think you need to be changed."

Alibert gets up from his chair and picks up Jacob and they both go to Alibert's room where he puts down Jacob on his bed and then grabs something white from the wardrobe. He then immediately starts to change Jacob. After Jacob has been changed Alibert begins to talk.

"I have called for a doctor to come tomorrow." Said Alibert. "We don't know how bad your condition is. You should be able to hold it in by yourself."

After Alibert finishes Jacob shakes his head and runs upstairs to rejoin with Yugo.

ADD MORE!

"Goodnight Yugo," said Jacob.

"Goodnight Jacob," said Yugo.

Day 1

"Boys!" Shouted Alibert. "Time to get up."

Yugo and Jacob both get up and get changed into their outfits for the day. Once they are both run down and begin to eat their breakfast that Alibert prepared for them.

"Otomai will be hear soon Jacob." Said Alibert. "He should be able to help you."

"Ok." Answered Jacob.


End file.
